Hay un nuevo santa en la ciudad
by Body Toxic
Summary: La tristeza y decepción invaden a Maki cada día. Un sueño roto que tal vez cierta arquera pueda reparar.


**Esto es algo bastante pequeño, lo sé. Pero lo escribí en un momento que tuve libre y ciertamente se lo quiero dedicar a （っ◜◡◝）っ kiyohime blaze, su comentario me hizo intentar de nuevo con esta pareja tan pelicular pero ciertamente muy tierna, al menos para mí. Espero que leas esto y te agrade. Igual adoraría poder leer algún review para saber si fue de su agrado. Acepto quejas y sugerencias en cuanto a lo que sea.**  
**Por ultimo, ninguno de los lindos personajes de love live! me pertenecen /3 ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Cuando algo está destinado a suceder ni aunque el mundo entero se interponga dejara de efectuarse.

A la edad de 16 años, Maki se entero de una verdad que destrozo su corazón. Santa… no existía. ¿Cómo había podido vivir engañada tanto tiempo? Se sentía estúpida, solo quería ocultarse entre las sabanas y no salir jamás. Pero estaba ella, su novia que llamaba a todas horas esperando que su llamada fuera atendida. Por supuesto Maki no respondía, no podía ni verla a la cara u oír su voz. Seguramente pensaba que era una chica patética por comportarse así.

* * *

— Kotori, ¿En verdad crees que esto funcione?  
— ¡Por supuesto Umi-chan! Confía en mí, Maki estará saltando de felicidad.  
— Exageras un poco. — En la mente de absolutamente nadie era posible imaginar a la pelirroja "brincando de felicidad". — Estaré conforme si acepta verme.  
— Aww, Umi-chan extraña a su novia.  
— ¡K-Kotori! — La arquera se retorció de vergüenza, pero no podía negarlo. Extrañaba mucho a Maki. Aun sentía ganas de atentar contra la vida de aquel hombre que destrozo la ilusión de la joven.  
— Vamos Umi-chan, voltéate aún debo de hacer unas cosas por aquí.  
— ¡C-cuidado con tus manos!  
— Lo siento, fue sin querer ~. — Kotori sonrió por un instante, continuando con su labor.

* * *

Un toque en la puerta despertó a Maki de su letargo, indispuesta no atendió al llamado. Pero los toques no cesaron haciendo que la molestia se viese plasmada en su rostro.  
— ¡¿Q-que quieres?!  
— Señorita Maki, una joven pregunta por usted.  
— ¡No estoy para nadie! — Maki gruño molesta, había dado instrucciones muy claras. No deseaba ver a absolutamente nadie.  
— Lo siento, p-pero dice que es realmente importante.  
— Maldita sea. — De un golpe hizo a un lado las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo saltando de la cama rápidamente. Acudió a la puerta y giro la perilla topándose con la sirvienta notoriamente nerviosa. — Vete ya. — La mujer desapareció en un instante de la vista de Maki. Ahora debía ver quien era esa persona que molestaba con su presencia. Camino todo el pasillo y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, abrió la puerta y no se topo con nadie. Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de la sirvienta cuando unos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura desde atrás. — ¡Pero qu-¡  
— ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? — Umi cuestiono enterrando su rostro en el sedoso cabello rojo.  
— Umi… ¡S-suéltame! — Maki tomo las manos sobre su cintura y las aparto de golpe, alejándose de la arquera. En cuanto poso sus ojos sobre ella el aliento escapo de sus pulmones.  
— Por favor. — Umi rogo, la tristeza era palpable en su voz.  
— ¿P-por qué estas v-vestida así? —La vista de Maki vago por todo el cuerpo de Umi, detallando cada curva marcada en aquel singular vestuario. En cuanto su pensamiento se agudizo cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. — ¿Estás burlándote de mí?  
— ¿Es en serio? — Los puños de Umi se cerraron con molestia. ¿Eso era lo primer qué diría después de días no verla? — Sabes que, esto fue un error. Ni siquiera debí venir aquí, y mucho menos vestirme de esta forma solo para intentar hacerte sentir mejor. — Umi salió de la habitación con sentimientos encontrados, enojo, furia, tristeza.  
Maki no tardo absolutamente nada en reaccionar, había sido una idiota. — ¡Umi, espera! — Grito por el pasillo capturando su silueta dar vuelta por el mismo. Umi escucho claramente pero siguió caminando sin importarle, estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando sus pies no lo permitieron. Una oportunidad más, ella lo merecía.  
— ¡Umi! — Maki la llamo nuevamente, solo a unos metros de distancia. — Perdóname.  
— Eres una idiota.  
— Lo sé. — La pelirroja se acerco más a Umi, tomando su mano con cariño. — Pero esta idiota te ha extraño. — Llevo la mano que sostenía hasta sus labios, cerrando sus parpados para evitar las vergonzosas lagrimas que deseaban salir.  
— Debemos hablar. — Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de Maki, sonriendo al toparse nuevamente con sus hermosos ojos.  
— Claro. — Entrelazo sus dedos con los de la arquera y la guio nuevamente hasta la sala. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomo asiento a un lado de Umi, esperando y temiendo el contenido de sus palabras.  
— ¿Por qué no atendías mis llamadas?  
— Uhm… no quería hablar con nadie.  
— ¿Y mis visitas?  
— No quería ver a nadie.  
— Entonces soy un "nadie" para ti.  
— ¡Claro que no! S-solo… yo no quería. — Maki guardo silencio, no sabía cómo continuar sin parecer más estúpida. — Pensé que te burlarías de mí por no saber sobre Santa.  
Umi suspiro, era exactamente lo que sospechoso todos los días que era evitada. En verdad tenía una novia tan tonta, pero tan linda al mismo tiempo. — Nunca me burlaría de ti. — Golpeo la nariz de la menor cariñosamente, ganándose un gruñido de Maki. — ¿Te gusta mi atuendo? Este año y los siguientes yo remplazare a ese señor. Claro, si tú quieres.  
— Te luce mucho mejor a ti. — Maki sonrió. Sin duda un atuendo de santa claus nunca había lucido mejor en otra persona que no fuera su novia.  
— Kotori dijo que saltarías de alegría y no te veo haciéndolo. — Umi aparto la mirada, el atuendo aun la hacía sentir un poco avergonzada.  
— Tal vez salte de alegría si me das un beso. — La menor sentencio con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, inclinándose para ser besada.  
— Tal vez lo haga. — Susurro al mismo tiempo que acortaba el espacio que las separaba. En segundos sus labios ya se acariciaban con lentitud, reconociéndose con cada segundo que pasaba. Hace tanto que no se besaban que ahora casi se sentía como la primera vez.  
— Mhm … espero que tú seas mi regalo de navidad. — Maki murmuro contra los labios de Umi, pasando la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior.  
— C-creo que lo soy.  
— ¿Puedo probarte un poco antes de jugar c-o-n-t-i-g-o ~?  
— ¡Waah… Maki! — Umi volvió a su posición anterior, fingiendo prestar atención al televisor que emitía uno de las decenas de programas especiales de Navidad.  
— ¡Umi, no me ignores! — Maki hizo un pequeño mohín y sin importarle nada se levanto de sofá sentándose ahora sobre las piernas de Umi.  
— Alguien p-puede entrar y…y encontrarnos así. — La arquera empujo las caderas de Maki, intentando apartarla.  
— ¿Qué importa? Es costumbre sentarse en las piernas de Santa para pedir regalos, ¿no es así? Además acabas de decir que tú serás mi santa, así que cumple tu trabajo. — La pelirroja enrollo sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, acerco su rostro y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de Umi. La chica al final cedió, era imposible resistirse a Maki. El televisor fue olvidado por completo, ahora lo único relevante dentro de la habitación eran los labios encajándose una y otra vez, junto con las lenguas y dientes mordiéndose y tocándose sin reparo.  
— Umi. — Maki suspiro aun dentro del beso, deslizando sus manos hasta tomar la chaqueta roja, tirado de ella con ansiedad.  
— ¡E-espera! — La arquera se separo de los dulces labios tentadores, apartando las manos sobre su conjunto. — Esto no está bien, estamos en la sala. A-al menos... deberíamos ir a tu recamara.  
— Pero yo quiero hacerlo aquí, así que quitare tu ropa ahora mismo. — Nuevamente llevo sus manos hasta la chaqueta roja, dispuesta a quitarla junto con la demás ropa que le estorbaba.  
— Maki… alguien puede entrar, tus padres tal vez.  
— ¿Tengo cara de que me importe?  
Umi guardo silencio, se estaba quedando sin argumentos. O mejor dicho, a su novia no le interesaba. — P-pero. —  
— ¡Pero nada! Además siempre quise ver a santa desnudo.  
— ¡¿QU-QUÉ?! — Umi grito, tapando su boca por la impresión. Después le susurro incrédula. — ¿En verdad?  
— Por supuesto que no, idiota. Solo quiero verte desnuda a ti. — Maki se sonrojo, apartando lentamente la chaqueta de Umi.  
— ¿Al m-menos puedes colocarle el seguro a la puerta? — La arquera se rindió, dejando que ella hiciera lo que deseaba.  
— No, lo siento. — Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sintiéndose feliz nuevamente. Tener a Umi consigo siempre la hacía sentir feliz.

* * *

— Umi, ¿Kotori también escogió la ropa interior?  
— Eh… si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— Intuición. — Maki volvió a leer la leyenda sobre los glúteos de su novia. "Si puedes leer esto, tú eres una chica mala y santa no traerá nada para ti". — ¡Feliz navidad, Umi! — Enrollo sus dedos sobre la prenda la ropa y tiro de ella. Sin duda esa sería su mejor navidad.


End file.
